1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for reporting connection failures in wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As wireless communication systems strive to provide diverse services at high data rates to a growing number of users, there lies a challenge to improve the quality of service and to utilize network resources more efficiently.